Harry Potter et les réactions intelligentes
by Stele33
Summary: Et si, à un moment, les choses s'étaient passées différemment, si le personnage n'avait pour une fois pas été stupide ? Succession de one-shots présentant des points particuliers de l'histoire sous un jour nouveau, et imaginant les conséquences de ces différences. Mises à jour erratiques, au gré de mon imagination.
1. Avant-propos

**Avant-propos**

Très souvent, en lisant Harry Potter je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me désoler de la stupidité de certaines actions des personnages. Et je me disais : « mais pourquoi il a fait ça, cet abruti ». Alors je me suis dit : « et s'il avait agi différemment, il se serait passé quoi ? ».

Il y a de nombreuses fanfictions qui traitent d'univers alternatifs : et si Harry avait été réparti à Serpentard ? Et si Harry avait été élevé par une famille aimante ? Il y a de nombreux exemples. Ces textes traitent le problème dans sa globalité. Mon intention est plus locale.

Cette fiction sera une succession de one-shots choisissant des points où les choses auraient pu se passer différemment, et en développant à partir de ce point de divergence. Chaque chapitre sera nommé en fonction de la personne d'où la divergence vient, commencera en rappelant le contexte, et se terminera en imaginant les conséquences possibles à plus long terme. Certaines fois, des passages au milieu du chapitre se déroulent comme dans le livre d'origine, auquel cas je me contenterai de les résumer en italique. Vous ne venez pas là pour relire l'original.

Il est bien évident que ces divergences sont ma vision des choses, et que vous auriez peut-être eu des idées différentes. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez.


	2. Hermione Granger et la cape oubliée

**Hermione Granger et la cape oubliée**

_**Contexte** : Cette nuit-là, Harry et Hermione sont montés dans la tour d'astronomie afin de confier Norbert le dragon à des éleveurs amis de Charlie Weasley. Chemin faisant, ils ont constaté que Drago Malefoy, en tentant vainement de les dénoncer, venait d'écoper d'une retenue pour avoir rôdé dans les couloirs pendant la nuit. Une fois Norbert entre de bonnes mains, les deux jeunes sorciers s'apprêtent à repartir de la tour pour rentrer se coucher._

ooo

Hermione et Harry virent bientôt la boîte de dragon s'éloigner dans le ciel et disparaître au loin. Le cœur léger et les bras libres, ils commencèrent à redescendre l'escalier. Ils étaient débarrassés du dragon, et ils avaient vu, de sous leur cape d'invisibilité, Malefoy récolter une punition, plus rien ne pouvait gâcher...

À peine avait-elle descendu quelques marches que Hermione étouffa un juron.

– Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? chuchota Harry.

– La cape, elle est restée là-haut !

– Oh bon sang...

Harry se maudit de cet oubli, mais heureusement, son amie y avait pensé à temps. Ils remontèrent donc au sommet, prirent la cape que Harry avait laissée en boule dans un coin, s'enveloppèrent dessous et redescendirent l'escalier sans faire de bruit.

Arrivés en bas de marches, ils faillirent avoir un hoquet de surprise : Rusard était adossé au mur du couloir, juste en face de la sortie de l'escalier. Le concierge semblait précisément les attendre, et Miss Teigne scrutait de ses yeux globuleux l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

– Patience, ma jolie, disait Rusard à voix basse. Inutile de monter là-haut. Si le jeune Malefoy racontait des âneries, nous nous fatiguerions pour rien, et sinon, s'ils sont vraiment là-haut, ils ne devraient pas tarder à redescendre, n'est-ce pas...

Marchant avec d'infinies précautions, retenant leurs souffles, Hermione et Harry avancèrent dans le couloir pour passer le gardien et sa chatte, et une fois arrivés au bout ils tournèrent au coin. Ils continuèrent ainsi lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se considèrent assez loin pour ne plus être entendus. Alors seulement, ils se permirent de rire sous cape quelques instants.

– Ce serait quand même intéressant d'avoir un sort de détection de Rusard, ou quelque chose d'approchant, nota Hermione en reprenant son sérieux.

– Oui, ou un objet magique, répondit Harry. Imagine une carte du château qui nous dirait à tout moment où il se trouve.

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas un peu plus loin. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, et au bout de quelques instants ils virent débouler le professeur McGonagall qui tenait Neville par le bras. Elle pestait.

– J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez, cette nuit, de trouver des élèves qui déambulent dans les couloirs. Surtout quelqu'un de ma propre maison. Vous aurez une retenue, Londubat, soyez-en sûr.

Harry regarda sa directrice et son camarade s'éloigner. Il était peiné, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Neville était debout à cette heure. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec leur petite escapade dans la tour d'astronomie, mais c'était difficile à affirmer avec certitude.

En tout cas, malgré ces interrogations et cette mauvaise nouvelle qui mettait une note un peu amère à une soirée à part ça bien réussie, ils se remirent en route dans la direction opposée et retournèrent dans leur dortoir.

En fait, Harry ne se mit pas au lit tout de suite, car il préférait attendre le retour de Neville. Et effectivement, quelque temps plus tard, le jeune sorcier s'introduisit à son tour dans la salle commune. Il sanglotait.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Neville ?

– Je te cherchais... Visiblement, ça ne servait à rien.

– Tu me cherchais ?

Neville hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes et en reniflant bruyamment.

– Oui. Pour te prévenir. J'ai entendu Malefoy dire qu'il allait te faire coincer, il a dit que tu avais un dragon.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Neville était bel et bien puni par sa faute.

– Je vais avoir une retenue.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Neville.

– Et j'ai perdu vingt points pour la maison.

– Tiens, nota Harry, comme Malefoy.

Cette nouvelle sembla redonner un peu de baume au cœur de Neville. Il sourit faiblement, commença à se diriger vers l'escalier menant au dortoir, puis il se retourna sur le seuil.

– Dis-moi, à propos de ce que Malefoy a dit... Il y avait vraiment un dragon ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il pouvait répondre à son camarade. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans tout ça, mais en même temps, Neville était déjà impliqué, en quelque sorte.

– Disons qu'en tout cas, maintenant, il n'y en a plus, se contenta-t-il finalement de répondre en souriant faiblement.

Les deux jeunes sorciers montèrent enfin se coucher, et tandis qu'il se glissait dans son lit, Harry se fit la promesse de ne plus se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. C'était trop dangereux, et il y avait toujours le risque d'une innocente victime.

Une semaine avant les examens, cependant, cette promesse fut mise à rude épreuve.

ooo

_Ce jour-là, Harry entendit Quirrell dans une salle de classe, qui parlait à quelqu'un qui le menaçait. Quirrell finit rapidement par céder à son interlocuteur. Harry ne put pas savoir qui c'était, mais qui d'autre que Rogue ? Harry, Ron et Hermione envisagèrent un instant d'aller alerter le professeur Dumbledore, mais finalement ils y renoncèrent._

ooo

Le lendemain matin, alors que Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner non loin de Neville, il vit ce dernier recevoir un mot. Neville le regarda et lui tendit une très courte missive officielle.

« Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures.  
Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard dans le hall d'entrée.  
Prof. M. McGonagall. »

Dans l'agitation des révisions de fin d'année, sans parler de toutes ces histoires avec Quirrell, Harry avait oublié que Neville avait toujours une retenue à faire.

ooo

Le jeune Gryffondor avait l'air résigné, et à onze heures ce soir-là, il dit au revoir à Harry qui lui tenait amicalement compagnie dans la salle commune et descendit dans le hall d'entrée. Rusard était déjà là, ainsi que Malefoy, comme Neville s'y attendait. C'était avant tout la perspective de faire une retenue avec le Serpentard qu'il avait appréhendé toute la journée.

Le concierge leur fit un discours sarcastique sur le respect du règlement et l'utilité des punitions, mais Neville, stressé comme il était, l'écouta à peine.

– Allez, on y va, conclut Rusard.

Rusard leur fit traverser le parc. Neville se demanda sombrement si la punition impliquerait de lancer des sortilèges. Il avait passé une partie de sa soirée à réviser pour le cours du professeur Flitwick, et sa performance avait été encore plus catastrophique que d'habitude.

Progressant d'un pas soutenu, tantôt sous la lumière de la lune, tantôt dans l'obscurité causée par de lourds nuages noirs, ils arrivèrent bientôt près de la cabane de Hagrid. Il entendit alors une voix crier :

– C'est vous, Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer.

Bien qu'il préférât la compagnie de Hagrid à celle de Rusard, Neville ne se sentit pas le moins du monde rassuré. Une nuit sombre et un garde-chasse excentrique, voilà qui était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pour sa retenue.

Hagrid sortit de l'obscurité, Crockdur sur ses talons. Il avait à la main une arbalète immense dont Neville espéra de tout cœur qu'il sache parfaitement se servir. Il ne tenait pas à être abattu par inadvertance.

– C'est pas trop tôt, dit le garde-chasse. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Vous êtes prêts, les enfants ?

– Prêts à quoi, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix pleine de morgue.

– Nous allons faire un tour dans la Forêt interdite.

Neville émit un gémissement et Malefoy resta un instant bouche bée.

– Je reviendrai à l'aube, dit Rusard pendant ce temps-là. Pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux.

Et il retourna vers le château, les laissant seuls à leur destinée incertaine. Malefoy se tourna alors vers Hagrid.

– C'est une plaisanterie ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles, là-dedans, même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

– Les loups-garous, on s'en fiche. Ce qui va nous intéresser pour notre petite expédition, c'est les licornes.

– Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, coupa Malefoy.

Neville ne fut pas très rassuré d'entendre le tremblement dans la voix de Malefoy. Sentir la panique du Serpentard accroissait en fait la sienne par ricochet. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Hagrid avait cité les licornes...

– Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard, répliqua Hagrid à Malefoy d'un ton féroce. Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant.

– Des licornes ? intervint Neville.

– Oui, confirma Hagrid en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Accompagné de Malefoy qui maugréait qu'il aurait préféré copier des lignes, Neville avança à pas rapides à la suite de Hagrid, jusqu'à se retrouver à la lisière de la forêt. À la lueur de la lampe du géant barbu, Neville distingua un sentier qui serpentait parmi de gros arbres sinistres. Il observa également qu'une grande tache claire brillait sur le chemin.

– Regardez, dit Hagrid, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne.

Le garde-chasse leur expliqua qu'une licorne avait été blessée, et que leur travail pour cette retenue serait de la retrouver. Il ajouta d'ailleurs qu'il devrait peut-être même l'achever. Une intense tristesse submergea alors Neville. Il avait lu des histoires de licornes, quand il était plus petit, et savait qu'il s'agissait de créatures très belles et très pures. Probablement les derniers animaux à qui quiconque pourrait vouloir du mal. Il se souvenait en particulier d'un livre qu'il aimait beaucoup, avec une licorne nommée Alice, comme sa mère. Justement, c'était à elle que le livre avait appartenu, et elle avait dessiné l'animal sur la première page, tel qu'elle l'imaginait. Un magnifique dessin, qui avait durablement marqué le jeune homme.

– Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ?

Neville constata que la panique faisait trembler la voix de Malefoy. Hagrid montra son molosse.

– Tant que tu seras avec Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal, assura Hagrid. Vous deux, vous allez l'emmener dans une direction, et je partirai dans une autre, pour couvrir plus de terrain. Il y a du sang partout, alors elle va être difficile à trouver.

Hagrid s'assura que les enfants savaient envoyer des étincelles avec leurs baguettes et décida d'un signal avec eux : des étincelles vertes signifieraient que la licorne avait été trouvée, et des rouges seraient lancées en cas de danger, pour appeler au secours. Une fois que cela fut convenu, le groupe s'avança sur le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt, jusqu'à une bifurcation. Hagrid partit à gauche, tandis que Malefoy, Neville et Crockdur prenaient le chemin de droite.

Les deux jeunes sorciers avancèrent sur le sentier, tâchant de rester sur leurs gardes. Ils étaient à peine rassurés par la présence du gros chien noir à leurs côtés, et Malefoy était également en colère.

– Dans la forêt interdite... quand mon père apprendra ça, maugréait-il.

– Quand ma grand-mère apprendra ça... murmura Neville en écho. En fait, je préfère pas y songer.

Neville scrutait les fourrés autour. Ici et là, on pouvait distinguer des taches de sang sur les branchages.

– Quand on y pense, poursuivit Neville, on nous envoie dans la forêt interdite. C'est une drôle de façon de nous apprendre à respecter le règlement.

Malefoy poussa un bref ricanement.

– Tu es un idiot, Londubat. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une question de règlement ? Ils veulent juste affirmer leur autorité sur nous. Comme si un garde-chasse comme Hagrid pouvait avoir autorité sur un Malefoy...

– Pourtant, tu es là...

Pendant un bref instant, Malefoy lança un regard furieux à Neville, mais il se radoucit et fit un petit sourire.

– Oui... répondit-il d'un ton faussement dégagé. Mais c'est parce qu'en fait, cette histoire de licorne m'intrigue.

Neville jugea plus sage de ne pas répliquer. Les deux enfants continuèrent sur le chemin pendant de longues minutes, sans ajouter plus de paroles. L'atmosphère lugubre, à la lueur de la pointe de leurs baguettes, les faisait frissonner encore plus que la fraîcheur de la nuit. Neville réussissait tant bien que mal à contenir son angoisse en observant les plantes environnantes. Les cataloguer, les nommer et les décrire dans sa tête lui permettait de ne pas penser à autre chose.

Soudain, un bruit déchira le silence. On aurait dit une cavalcade. Quelque chose déboucha d'un sentier qui croisait le leur et s'engouffra dans une autre direction, sans s'arrêter à côté d'eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de distinguer une créature qui était jusqu'au garrot semblable à un cheval au pelage roux, mais dont on aurait remplacé l'encolure et la tête par un corps humain aux muscles déliés et portant une courte barbe. Rapidement, le bruit finit par mourir tandis que l'être s'éloignait à vive allure.

– Un centaure... murmura Malefoy. Une créature presque humaine. Ces êtres inférieurs savent rester à leur place, ils ne s'attaqueraient sûrement pas à des sorciers.

– Tu... tu es sûr ?

– Eh ! C'est toi, le Gryffondor ? lança le Serpentard d'une voix condescendante. Laisse-moi rire...

– Ris si tu veux, Malefoy, mais pas trop fort.

Neville continua à avancer, ne s'éloignant jamais bien loin de Crockdur, alors que la forêt commençait à s'épaissir. À un moment, ils aboutirent à une petite clairière, où une tache de sang plus grosse que les autres était étalée. La licorne avait sans doute fait halte à cet endroit. Neville s'approcha pour examiner l'herbe maculée, quand soudain, on le saisit par derrière. Pris de panique, Neville empoigna sa baguette et lança loin en l'air des étincelles rouges. L'agresseur desserra son étreinte et Neville tomba à genoux, le cœur battant la chamade. Derrière lui, Malefoy éclata de rire, heureux de sa farce.

– Quel trouillard tu fais ! lança-t-il entre deux éclats. Le fier et courageux Londubat !

– Tu es complètement idiot ! cria Neville, à la fois furieux contre son camarade et contre lui-même. Comme si c'était le moment !

– Londubat, le Gryffondor qui a peur de son ombre !

Neville se redressa et jaugea son vis-à-vis pendant quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles ce dernier continuait à être secoué de gloussements. Et finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se précipita vers Malefoy. Il le percuta, l'enserra autour du torse et le renversa au sol, roulant avec lui sur l'herbe. Poussant des grognements étouffés, les deux enfants tentèrent de se donner des coups de poings furieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? gronda une voix.

Les deux enfants bagarreurs se retrouvèrent chacun soulevés du sol par une énorme main. Hagrid, le propriétaire de ces mains, fulminait. Les deux enfants se lancèrent dans des explications embrouillées tandis que le garde-chasse les reposait au sol. Finalement, il eut une idée assez précise de ce qui s'était produit.

– Vous êtes deux imbéciles ! Avec tout ce raffut, on ne risque pas de débusquer grand-chose. Tant pis, nous allons rester tous ensembles.

Il approcha sa tête hirsute tout près de Malefoy.

– Si tu me refais un coup pareil, Malefoy, tu deviendras célèbre pour avoir écopé d'une retenue pendant une retenue, compris ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en reculant pour s'éloigner de l'haleine du garde-chasse. Celui-ci se redressa et montra un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans le sous-bois.

– Bon, on va aller par là, annonça-t-il. Et faites attention, j'ai croisé une créature pas naturelle tout à l'heure, qui rampait dans le sous-bois.

Il commença à se mettre en route.

– Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille... murmurait-il.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Crockdur ouvrait la marche, suivi des deux jeunes élèves, et Hagrid les suivait en les tenant à l'œil. La forêt était de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le sentier devint presque impraticable. Neville remarqua que les taches de sang se faisaient plus abondantes, maculant les buissons, troncs et racines autour. Finalement, ils atteignirent les abords d'une nouvelle clairière, et Hagrid leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. Neville vit alors que c'était bien la licorne étalée au milieu d'une mare de sang argenté, et elle était morte. Elle avait dû énormément souffrir. Neville étouffa un sanglot, le visage de sa mère s'imposant avec force dans son esprit en surimpression de la scène sous ses yeux.

Le groupe s'avançait vers elle lorsqu'un bruissement le figea sur place. Au bord de la clairière, un buisson frémit. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol comme une bête traquant une proie. Pétrifié, Neville vit la silhouette s'arrêter devant le cadavre de la licorne, pencher la tête sur le flanc déchiré de l'animal et commencer à en boire le sang.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

De concert, Neville et Malefoy laissèrent échapper un terrible hurlement et prirent aussitôt la fuite, suivis de Crockdur. Derrière eux, Neville entendit la voix forte de Hagrid invectiver la créature. De manière évidente, le garde-chasse était beaucoup plus courageux qu'eux.

ooo

– Espèce d'ignoble monstre ! hurla Hagrid, qui avait dégainé son arbalète.

La créature se retourna dans un bruissement de tissu sur l'herbe. Hagrid ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de l'être sous la capuche, mais il eut soudain l'intime conviction que c'était une sorte d'être humain. Il encocha un carreau tout en avançant sans cesser de fixer son étrange adversaire.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hagrid d'une voix forte.

Il entendit une voix sortir de l'être, mais elle était trop basse pour qu'il distingue quoi que ce soit.

ooo

Quand ils eurent mis suffisamment de distance entre eux et le monstre, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent enfin. Neville se retourna, honteux d'avoir laissé Hagrid seul, et regarda au loin. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, mais soudain, un éclair illumina les ténèbres. Un éclair de lumière verte. Ils restèrent figés quelques instants.

– Il faut aller voir, murmura Neville d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée.

Il se mit en route en emmenant Crockdur, sans se préoccuper de savoir si le Serpentard le suivait, et atteignit à nouveau la clairière. Une silhouette massive était étalée à côté de celle de la licorne. Crockdur s'élança vers son maître, le renifla, puis poussa un long hurlement.

ooo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement, et il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve particulièrement atroce, même s'il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Il se retourna dans son lit, et regarda dans la direction de celui de Neville, qui était toujours inoccupé. La retenue traînait en longueur. Attendant son camarade, essayant de surmonter sa douleur, Harry ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Neville n'avait toujours pas reparu. Les discussions allèrent bon train dans le dortoir, Dean et Seamus échangeant diverses plaisanteries, mais Harry n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils descendirent tous finalement dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, et une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, le professeur Dumbledore réclama le silence. Il avait l'air infiniment vieux et fatigué, et autour de lui, nombre d'autres professeurs avaient également la mine défaite

– Chers élèves, il s'est produit de tristes événements cette nuit. Je tiens tout d'abord à rassurer nos amis de Gryffondor et Serpentard : messieurs Londubat et Malefoy vont bien, ils sont juste à l'infirmerie.

Harry déglutit en lançant un regard inquiet à Ron et Hermione. Visiblement, ça, c'était la bonne nouvelle.

– J'ai l'immense tristesse de vous annoncer le décès de notre garde-chasse et ami, Rubeus Hagrid.

Des exclamations de surprise retentirent de toute la salle, mais personne n'osa bouger ou parler, attendant la suite.

– Il a été agressé cette nuit par une créature de la forêt interdite en protégeant vos deux camarades. Il sera profondément regretté...

Harry écouta à peine les banalités qui suivirent, pendant lesquelles le directeur énonça tout le bien qu'il pensait de Hagrid. Jamais ça ne pourrait égaler ce que représentait cette perte pour lui, qui avait trouvé en Hagrid son premier ami dans le monde des sorciers. Son premier ami tout court, en fait. Mais en plus de ça, il se posait aussi une question : que s'était-il réellement passé ?

– Je vais aller lui demander des détails, murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

– S'il avait voulu en donner, ce serait fait, répliqua Hermione, entre deux sanglots. Tu vas faire quoi, t'avancer devant lui et lui dire « Allez, vide ton sac » ?

– Je ne sais pas...

Finalement, dès que le directeur se leva de son siège, Harry trouva quand même le courage de se précipiter vers lui. Le vieillard le regarda patiemment de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

– Qu'est devenu Crockdur ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est très bien de ta part de t'en soucier, Harry. Mais ne te fais pas de souci, il a été confié aux soins du professeur Gobe-Planche.

Harry lança un regard à la dérobée à la dame acariâtre, aux cheveux gris coupés courts, qui donnait les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle était au bord de la retraite, mais avait une bonne réputation de compétence.

– Et... commença Harry

– Et tu peux aller voir Neville à l'infirmerie sans problème, Harry, coupa le directeur d'une voix grave. C'est bien cela que tu allais me demander, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry hocha la tête sombrement, sans mot dire.

ooo

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Drago en sortait, accompagné de ses amis, et partit dans une autre direction. Il avait une mine affreuse mais semblait bien se porter. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où Neville était allongé, mangeant lentement. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, semblait avoir abondamment pleuré, mais il leur sourit faiblement, heureux qu'ils viennent le voir. Seamus et Dean étaient déjà là.

Quand il eut fini sa part de brioche, Neville put supporter d'être assailli de questions. Il raconta dans les grandes lignes son expédition de la nuit, et décrivit la créature et l'éclair de lumière verte.

– C'est un centaure qui nous a ramené, Malefoy et moi, et à l'infirmerie, tous les professeurs étaient là pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient tous effrayés. Dumbledore a dit « Vu les propriétés du sang de licorne, nous pouvons désormais affirmer qu'il hante la forêt. Il va nous falloir redoubler de vigilance. ». Je ne sais pas de qui il parlait. Les autres haussèrent les épaules, n'en comprenant pas beaucoup plus.

Dans la journée, comme à son habitude, Hermione fit des recherches et trouva dans un livre de la bibliothèque les propriétés du sang de licorne, qui permet à celui qui le boit de survivre au prix de son âme. Et qui pouvait bien faire peur aux professeurs, tout en ayant besoin de se maintenir ainsi en vie ? Harry comprit que Voldemort était dans la forêt, et qu'il utilisait Rogue pour atteindre la pierre philosophale.

ooo

_**Conséquences à long terme** : Sans Hagrid, Ron et Harry ne rencontreront pas Aragog dans le deuxième épisode. Si ça ne les empêchera pas de découvrir l'identité du basilic, ils ne sauront par contre pas que sa première victime était Mimi Geignarde. Le temps pour eux de trouver l'entrée de la chambre, Ginny sera sans doute morte et Tom Jedusor ressuscité._

_Dans le troisième épisode, Harry aura les Cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Gobe-Planche, ne rencontrera pas Buck et ne pourra pas s'en servir pour faire fuir Sirius Black. On peut cependant supposer qu'il trouvera quand même une solution rien qu'avec le retourneur de temps._

_Pas de conséquence notable dans les opus suivants, où Hagrid perd en importance._


	3. Fudge et l'impertinence du directeur

**Cornelius Fudge et l'impertinence du directeur**

_**Contexte** : Harry a fait apparaître un Patronus près de chez son oncle et sa tante pour faire fuir deux Détraqueurs, et ainsi sauver la vie de son cousin et la sienne. Comme il n'est pas autorisé de faire de la magie en-dehors de l'école à son âge, et encore moins devant des Moldus, il se retrouve dans une salle d'audience du Magenmagot pour répondre de ses actes. Heureusement, Dumbledore est là pour le défendre et Mrs Figg témoigne qu'elle a vu les Détraqueurs. L'audience dérive alors vers la raison pour laquelle deux Détraqueurs auraient débarqué dans une banlieue moldue._

ooo

Elle était déjà plutôt fraîche auparavant, mais la température de la salle avait chuté de plusieurs degrés quand le professeur Dumbledore avait sous-entendu qu'on avait donné ordre aux Détraqueurs d'aller à Privet Drive. Le directeur savait qu'il jouait là gros, mais voulait à tout prix, encore une fois, placer son argument. Voldemort était de retour, et cette affaire en constituait un signe évident.

– Je pense qu'il y aurait une trace administrative si quelqu'un avait ordonné à deux Détraqueurs d'aller faire un tour à Little Whinging, aboya Fudge.

Le ministre était furieux. Dumbledore vit bien, au regard qu'il lui lança, qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu, qu'il savait déjà que dans un instant le retour de Voldemort serait mentionné.

Il fallait néanmoins poursuivre, coûte que coûte.

– Pas si les Détraqueurs, ces temps-ci, ont tendance à prendre leurs ordres ailleurs qu'au ministère de la Magie, répliqua le directeur. Je vous ai déjà exposé mon point de vue à ce sujet, Cornelius.

Il tâchait de garder sa voix parfaitement calme, masquant son extrême frustration d'avoir dit et redit les mêmes choses tout l'été sans être écouté. Voldemort était de retour, le garçon l'avait vu et combattu, et ne pas le croire se révèlerait rapidement très dangereux.

À la grande surprise du directeur, le ministre de la magie resta un instant silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir, et un petit sourire égayait son visage. L'homme politique se tourna finalement vers Amelia Bones.

– Mrs Bones, entre autres attributions, vous êtes responsable de la prison d'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, répondit Mrs Bones, un peu prise au dépourvu – en général, c'était plutôt elle qui posait les questions.

– Des Détraqueurs manquent-ils à l'appel ?

– Pas à ma connaissance.

– Et cette connaissance est... ?

– Immédiate, croyez-le bien, affirma Mrs Bones d'un air froissé.

– Et y a-t-il eu une évasion à déplorer depuis celle de Sirius Black, de sinistre mémoire ?

– Bien sûr que non !

Le ministre se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore, la mine triomphante.

– Dumbledore, admettons un instant que ce que vous prétendez sur le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit une réalité. Je rappelle que ce n'est absolument pas la position du ministère, mais admettons-le un instant. Et imaginons également qu'il ait repris le contrôle sur les Détraqueurs, comme vous l'insinuez. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on aurait un certain nombre de Mangemorts en cavale ?

Dumbledore fut un peu désarçonné, il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de contre-attaque. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répliquer.

– Dans un premier temps, il cherche sans doute à être discret, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

– Ha ! Comme c'est pratique ! minauda une petite voix aigrelette à la droite de Fudge.

Dumbledore observa avec un profond dédain Dolores Ombrage, le bras droit du ministre. Elle s'était avancée un peu, laissant enfin la lumière blafarde des lieux éclairer son visage et l'esthétique de la pièce diminuer encore d'un cran. Cornelius Fudge souriait toujours, comme s'il avait prévu les dires de Dumbledore et avait soigneusement préparé ses réponses.

– Bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. Il cherche à rester discret au point de ne pas tenter de récupérer ses fidèles partisans. Mais en revanche il cherche à tuer son plus intime et plus célèbre adversaire ? Voilà qui est très discret, en effet !

– Ça l'est visiblement, puisque vous ne me croyez pas, répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix froide.

– Je ne _vous_ crois pas, Dumbledore ? Vous m'avez assez répété que ce n'est pas vous que je devais croire, mais Harry Potter. Mais finalement, c'est bien _votre_ fable ?

– Ne faites pas l'enfant, Cornelius, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, s'agaça Dumbledore.

– Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, dit Fudge en détachant bien les syllabes.

Un silence de mort s'empara de l'assemblée. Fudge se tourna à nouveau vers la directrice d'Azkaban.

– Dans quel bloc d'Azkaban se trouve Bellatrix Lestrange, madame ?

– Bloc 6, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Le même que Sirius Black ? Celui dont on peut s'évader ?

– Je ne vous permets pas...

Le ministre se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard.

– Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange est la cousine de Sirius Black. Elle était aussi la plus fidèle et la plus dévouée parmi les partisans de Celui-Dont-Je-Vous-Défends-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Dans-Cette-Salle. S'il avait repris le contrôle sur les Détraqueurs, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il l'aurait au moins fait évader, elle ? On aurait aisément cru à une manigance de Black.

– Je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet, intervint Mrs Bones en se massant l'arête du nez.

– Je suis assez d'accord, convint Dumbledore.

– C'est vous, vociféra Ombrage, qui avez mis ce stupide sujet sur le tapis ! Votre attitude séditieuse est inacceptable !

Dumbledore soutint longuement le regard de la sous-secrétaire, les yeux et les lèvres plissés à l'extrême.

– Oublions cela, articula-t-il enfin lentement. J'aimerais dans ce cas, puisque les Détraqueurs sont toujours sous contrôle, qu'on m'explique pourquoi vous les avez envoyés à Little Whinging.

Fudge poussa un ricanement incrédule. La répartie tombait à plat. Elle arrivait à contretemps et paraissait bien fade à l'assistance, Dumbledore le sentit. La question n'était pas de savoir qui avait raison mais qui passait pour un idiot. Et à ce petit jeu, il avait perdu la première manche. Après tout, Cornelius Fudge était un politicien chevronné, et lui, un directeur d'école.

– Au risque de me répéter, nous nous éloignons du sujet, dit Mrs Bones en essayant de reprendre le contrôle du débat. Je vous rappelle que la question de savoir qui a ou n'a pas envoyé les Détraqueurs est accessoire. C'est de savoir s'ils étaient là qui importe, et pour en juger nous avons le témoignage du prévenu et de Mrs Figg.

– Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la Pensine du garçon ? lança Dumbledore de but en blanc.

L'assemblée ricana.

– Allons, Dumbledore, je vous accorde que Potter est doué pour son âge, mais de là à extraire de la Pensine ? Et puis de toute manière, vous savez parfaitement que c'est trop aisément falsifiable.

– Alors utilisons du Veritaserum.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des exclamations outrées qui retentirent dans la salle.

– Nous sommes des sorciers, oui ou non ? poursuivit le directeur. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'impression que nous travaillions ici plus efficacement que dans un tribunal moldu !

– Vous plaisantez ? rugit Mrs Bones. Cela fait des siècles qu'on n'utilise plus le Veritaserum dans les procès, et vous savez très bien pourquoi ! Et de toute façon, il est interdit d'utiliser ce produit sur un enfant.

Dumbledore leva une main.

– Pardonnez-moi, ma chère, mais il est interdit de _forcer_ un enfant à prendre du Veritaserum.

– Ça ne me dérange pas, moi, déclara Harry d'une voix un peu forcée.

Elle résonna bizarrement dans la salle. Pour un peu, durant la joute verbale entre le ministre et le directeur, on en aurait même oublié sa présence, tant le débat s'était élevé au-dessus de lui.

La présidente du tribunal réajusta son monocle et se pencha vers l'adolescent.

– Mr Potter, la raison pour laquelle on n'utilise pas cette potion est qu'elle est très difficile à bien doser. Trop faible, elle n'est absolument pas efficace, et trop forte, elle fait raconter n'importe quoi. Sa fiabilité n'est donc pas considérée comme suffisante dans un tribunal. Il y a trop souvent eu par le passé des préparateurs de potion indélicats.

– Pardonnez-moi, intervint Dumbledore, mais dans une situation similaire cette cour a statué, dans l'affaire Ministère contre McNeil, que la fiabilité de la potion pouvait être contrôlée sur un tiers digne de foi et peu susceptible de vouloir aider l'accusé.

– C'était il y a plus de quatre cents ans ! hurla Fudge.

– Et alors ? Ne me parlez pas de pratique obsolète. Soit c'est légal, soit ça ne l'est pas.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

– Ça l'est, finit par admettre Mrs Bones d'une voix sombre.

De nombreux murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

– Je ne vous laisserai pas, Dumbledore, détourner cette cour à des fins de dissension, lança le ministre en levant un doigt menaçant.

– Ni moi non plus, intervint Mrs Bones d'une voix ferme. Dumbledore, la cour n'est ni un cirque, ni une tribune politique. Si nous utilisons le moyen que vous suggérez, les questions posées s'en tiendront strictement à la présence de Détraqueurs à Little Whinging le 2 août de cette année. Il ne sera en aucun cas autorisé de faire des digressions sur certains événements ayant ou n'ayant pas eu lieu à la fin de la dernière année scolaire. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, professeur ?

– C'est bien ainsi que je l'entendais, madame.

– Monsieur le ministre, cela vous rassure-t-il ?

– Qu'on en finisse, répondit Fudge d'une voix morne. Weasley, vous serez le tiers digne de foi.

Percy leva les yeux de son parchemin avec étonnement, sa plume figée en l'air. Dumbledore s'apprêta à répliquer mais il fut devancé par Mrs Bones.

– Mes excuses, monsieur le ministre, mais Percy Weasley a fait une partie de sa scolarité avec Harry Potter, a fréquenté la même maison à Poudlard. Et il est bien connu que le frère de Mr Weasley est le meilleur ami de l'accusé. Ça ne me paraît pas approprié.

– Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, abonda Dumbledore en s'inclinant courtoisement. Que pensez-vous plutôt de Dolores Ombrage ?

Fudge soupira et hocha la tête d'un air de vouloir se débarrasser du problème.

– Tant que les questions se cantonnent à l'affaire. Je ne veux pas que...

– JE REFUSE ! coupa Ombrage d'une voix stridente.

L'écho de cette clameur soudaine résonna dans toute la pièce, saisissant l'assistance.

– Je me demande bien pourquoi, remarqua Dumbledore en souriant de toutes ses dents.

ooo

Quelques semaines plus tard, Amelia Bones versait deux verres de Firewhisky et en tendait un à Albus Dumbledore qui lui rendait visite dans son bureau.

– Maintenant que tout ceci est terminé, Dumbledore, vous pouvez tout me dire. N'essayez donc pas de me faire croire que c'était le fruit du hasard. Comment saviez-vous ?

– Dolores mettait un peu trop de véhémence à me contredire...

– Juste une intuition, donc ? demanda Mrs Bones, incrédule.

– Vous m'avez coupé, Amelia. Je disais qu'elle mettait un peu trop de véhémence dans ses propos, et que donc, pris d'une intuition en effet, j'ai simplement utilisé mes talents de Legilimens.

Mrs Bones hoqueta. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait avalé son verre de travers, mais elle n'y avait en fait pas encore touché.

– Vous vous moquez de moi !? Vous avez lu dans les pensées d'un membre de la cour dans _mon_ tribunal ?

Elle s'interrompit un instant.

– Et vous avez réussi à lire dans les pensées sans que personne, ni même elle-même, ne s'en rende compte ?

Il y avait maintenant de l'admiration dans la voix de la vieille sorcière.

– Comme je le disais ce jour-là, Amelia, nous sommes des sorciers. Si nous ne savons pas utiliser la magie pour faire éclater la vérité, à quoi sert-elle ?

Mrs Bones regarda longuement le directeur. Elle semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

– Il faudra que vous appreniez, finit-elle par dire, que la fin ne justifie pas forcément les moyens.

Elle laissa la phrase flotter quelques instants, puis fit un petit sourire.

– Tout de même, envoyer ce vieux crapaud quinze ans à Azkaban pour tentative de meurtre...

Les deux sorciers trinquèrent et burent leur whisky.

– Et pour l'autre sujet qui vous préoccupe, demanda Mrs Bones, avez-vous fait éclater votre vérité ?

– De ce côté, rien n'a changé. Cornelius n'y croit toujours pas. Et vous ?

– Je ne sais pas trop... Disons que je sais très bien que ça arrivera un jour, mais...

La vieille sorcière haussa les épaules.

– En tout cas, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix grave, restez sur vos gardes, Amelia. Vous êtes la plus intelligente et la plus puissante dans ce ministère. Le moment venu, nul doute que vous serez une de ses premières cibles.

ooo

_**Conséquences à long terme** : Sans doute pas très importantes. Évacuons d'abord l'épisode 7 : Ce ne sera pas Ombrage qui aura le Horcrux, la belle affaire... Dans l'épisode 5, oui, bien sûr, ça chamboule pas mal, mais il y a fort à parier que Fudge enverra quand même quelqu'un en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec le même genre d'instructions : qu'il en enseigne le moins possible pour éviter que l'école ne se transforme en une armée permettant à Dumbledore de renverser le ministère._

_Du coup, l'AD devrait quand même voir le jour, même si ce remplaçant d'Ombrage serait à coup sûr « moins pire ». Mais, face à une adversité moins cruelle, l'enseignement de Harry Potter serait-il aussi efficace que dans l'original ? Rappelons tout de même que c'est grâce à l'AD que se révèlera l'incroyable talent d'une Ginny Weasley ou le courage d'un Neville Londubat._

_Dernière petite note : il est possible que Harry Potter, ayant eu une moins mauvaise expérience avec le ministère de la magie que dans le canon, soit moins porté à se défier de Rufus Scrimgeour et des instances ministérielles en général. Mais c'est un petit détail._


	4. Harry Potter et la barrière close

**Harry Potter et la barrière close**

_**Contexte** : Harry et Ron sont bien embêtés. Avec toute la famille Weasley, ils sont arrivés très en retard à la gare de King's Cross, et au moment de passer la barrière séparant le reste de la gare du quai 9 ¾, alors que le reste de la famille se trouvait déjà là-bas, ils ont trouvé la barrière magique hermétiquement fermée. Ils ont eu beau tout essayer, pas moyen de l'ouvrir, et les minutes se sont égrenées jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express soit parti. Que faire alors ?_

ooo

Hedwige hululait comme jamais dans sa cage, attirant sur les deux enfants les regards curieux et froissés des passants. Rester sagement là en attendant le retour des parents de Ron ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Pourraient-ils d'ailleurs repasser la barrière dans l'autre sens ?

– Il vaut mieux qu'on aille les attendre près de la voiture, dit Harry. On se fait trop remarquer, ici...

– Harry ! s'exclama Ron, le regard soudain brillant. La voiture !

– Quoi, la voiture ?

– On peut la faire voler jusqu'à Poudlard !

Harry lança à son ami un regard consterné, en surveillant du coin de l'œil un badaud qui semblait avoir entendu une bribe de parole saugrenue. Il saisit alors Ron par la manche d'une main, ses bagages et Hedwige de l'autre, et l'entraîna sans mot dire vers l'extérieur de la gare. Il reparla seulement quand ils se retrouvèrent près de la voiture, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

– Tu te rends compte que tu viens de parler de voiture volante dans une gare pleine de Moldus. Chez eux, ça n'existe pas, sauf dans certains films.

Harry songea à _Retour vers le futur_. Il avait vu ce film sur magnétoscope, mais quand il avait ensuite mentionné la fin avec la DeLorean volante, Vernon était devenu cramoisi et avait brûlé la cassette vidéo. Résultat : interdiction de regarder des films seul dorénavant.

– C'est quoi, un film ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

– Laisse tomber... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ton histoire de faire voler la voiture ? Tu ne sais même pas conduire !

– Mais si ! J'ai vu Fred et George le faire, ça ira bien.

– Mais il faut plus de sept heures pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard ! Et puis tes parents vont revenir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire quand ils ne trouveront pas la voiture ?

Ron resta un instant silencieux, touché par le dernier argument.

– La barrière est fermée, finit-il par dire lentement. On ne sait même pas s'ils vont pouvoir repasser dans l'autre sens. En fait, je suis même sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas. Ils ont bien dû se rendre compte qu'on n'était pas là, donc s'ils avaient pu, ils seraient venus nous rechercher.

Harry fit une grimace. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais sur ce point précis, son ami avait raison. Pourtant, la solution proposée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

– Écoute, on va attendre dix minutes voir si tes parents reviennent. De toute façon, on a déjà loupé le train, on n'est pas à ça près. Et si au bout du compte on ne les voit pas...

– Alors on part en voiture ! annonça Ron avec un grand sourire.

– Non ! On envoie un hibou ! répliqua Harry en montrant Hedwige.

Ron resta bouche bée.

– Ah oui, concéda-t-il. C'est une bonne idée.

ooo

Harry laissa Ron près de la voiture avec les bagages et Hedwige tandis qu'il retournait faire le guet du côté du quai 9 ¾. Il commença par réessayer à tout hasard de passer la barrière, sans succès, puis se trouva un poste d'observation sur un banc non loin. Les minutes passèrent, sans que rien d'inhabituel ne vienne troubler le flux incessant de voyageurs moldus.

Finalement, un gardien apparut près de la barrière. Cela aurait pu ne pas retenir l'attention de Harry, car d'un œil extérieur il s'agissait juste d'un employé de la gare qu'on n'aurait pas vu un instant auparavant à cause de l'encombrement des lieux. Mais Harry reconnut l'homme qui gardait la barrière de l'autre côté, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quelques instants plus tard, l'œil averti de Harry repéra des gens qui passaient la barrière à leur tour. Mrs Weasley était parmi eux.

Il s'avança en tentant d'écouter les conversations. La mère de Ron semblait être en train de rassurer un certain monsieur Crivey, lui assurant que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Un homme avec une petite moustache blonde partit à grand pas, visiblement furieux. Quand Harry parvint enfin jusqu'à Mrs Weasley, elle était en pleine conversation avec les Granger. Elle tourna la tête en le voyant et fit un grand sourire soulagé.

– Ah, tu es là, Harry !

– Oui. Ron est à la voiture avec les affaires, dit Harry tout en saluant les parents d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– On ne sait pas encore. Arthur est allé chercher des collègues à lui au ministère pour examiner la barrière mais maintenant qu'elle est revenue à la normale, il n'y aura sans doute rien à en tirer...

– Vous étiez tous enfermés dedans ?

– Oh, la plupart s'en fichent puisqu'ils ne passent pas par là, mais on commençait à se demander si on ne serait pas obligés de faire transplaner les parents moldus avec nous.

Harry glissa un regard un coin à Mrs Granger qui ne semblait pas rassurée à cette idée. Mrs Weasley se retourna tandis que d'autres personnes passaient la barrière. Il y avait des moldus un peu désorientés, mais aussi des certains sorciers qui examinaient la barrière de ce côté en discutant à voix basse.

– Voilà Perkins, dit-elle en saluant de la main un vieux sorcier aux cheveux blancs. Et Mafalda Hopkirk, bien, on dirait qu'Arthur a réussi à rameuter du monde.

Harry reconnut ce dernier nom : c'était la sorcière du département de l'usage abusif de la magie qui lui avait envoyé une lettre d'avertissement. Oui, certainement, quelqu'un avait abusivement fait usage de la magie sur cette barrière.

– Comment va-t-on faire pour aller à l'école ? demanda ensuite Harry.

– Va chercher Ron et les affaires, nous retournons sur le quai.

Harry obéit tandis que les Granger prenaient congé, et il revint bientôt avec son ami, qui semblait presque déçu de manquer une opportunité de faire voler la voiture. Il passa enfin sur le quai 9 ¾, à présent presque désert. Quelques sorciers étaient là aussi en train d'examiner la barrière. Un employé du ministère pestait bruyamment.

– Intacte, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Ce n'est pas une enquête, c'est une devinette !

– Ah ! Harry, Ron, vous voilà ! intervint la voix de Mr Weasley. J'avais très peur que vous soyez partis en voiture.

Harry observa Mrs Weasley qui avait les yeux plissés. Sans doute avait-elle eu très peur en effet, mais que son mari aurait trouvé ça presque amusant. Harry imaginait très bien le genre de conversation qu'ils avaient pu avoir quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Comment fait-on pour aller à Poudlard ? demanda Harry qui n'avait toujours pas la réponse.

– Je me suis arrangé avec le département de régulation des transports magiques. Nous allons vous faire transplaner au ministère et, de là, vous prendrez une cheminée pour le pub des Trois Balais, à Pré-au-Lard. Ils sont en train de la connecter en urgence.

Harry, qui avait un souvenir désagréable de la poudre de cheminette, fit une grimace.

– Voici Mr Tycross, ajouta Mr. Weasley en montrant un petit sorcier non loin de lui. Il est maître du transplanage et va vous emmener au ministère.

Harry salua l'homme à l'allure presque éthérée qui se présenta à eux, et lui expliqua en deux mots le transplanage, en d'autres termes la magie de la téléportation. Harry ne serait pas capable de le faire avant quelques années, mais en cas d'urgence, un adulte pouvait emmener quelqu'un avec lui.

– Puisqu'on peut faire ça, pourquoi ne pas aller directement à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

– Le transplanage est une pratique dont la difficulté augmente avec la distance, répondit Tycross d'une voix lente. Et emmener quelqu'un avec soi l'accroît encore. Même pour moi, il serait hasardeux d'emmener deux enfants aussi loin que Pré-au-Lard.

Harry fit un petit sourire résigné. Tycross demanda alors à Harry de lui tenir le bras. Pour plus de sécurité, il emmènerait séparément Ron, puis les bagages. Suivant les instructions de l'employé du ministère, Harry agrippa fermement le poignet offert.

Tout à coup, il se sentit comme aspiré et comprimé en même temps, comme si une force invisible forçait son corps à passer à l'intérieur d'une étroite canalisation. La douleur lui vrilla un instant les tympans, mais tout à coup, il vit apparaître une grande salle magnifique, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller. Il se pencha, la main sur l'estomac, et régurgita son petit-déjeuner. Une sorcière blasée fit disparaître les miasmes d'un simple coup de baguette magique tandis que Tycross repartait chercher Ron.

Pendant ce temps, Harry observa mieux les lieux, parcourus de temps à autre par des sorciers à l'air pressé. Le hall principal du ministère était immense. Tout dans cette pièce respirait le luxe et la solennité, du parquet en bois sombre au plafond magique couvert de symboles dorés, des cheminées délicatement ouvragées qui couvraient certains murs à la fontaine d'or qui trônait au centre de la salle, ornée de majestueuses statues. Harry reconnut un sorcier, une sorcière, un gobelin, un centaure et un elfe de maison. Il repensa alors à l'étrange Dobby en détaillant la statue qui regardait celle du sorcier dans une expression proche de la vénération, mais fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par l'arrivée de Ron. Celui-ci ne vomit pas, mais il était quand même pâle et nauséeux.

Quand Tycross revint avec les bagages et Hedwige qui hululait à tue-tête, il les laissa aux bons soins de Mrs Edgecombe, la sorcière qui avait nettoyé derrière Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci était la responsable du réseau de cheminette.

– Venez par là, leur dit-elle d'un ton peu amène.

Elle les emmena vers la rangée de cheminée non loin, leur en montra une, et les invita à prendre de la poudre de cheminette. Visiblement, elle avait eu une matinée agitée, et appréciait peu d'avoir à s'occuper d'élèves retardataires, quelle que soit la raison de ce retard. Sans chercher à argumenter, Harry regarda Ron entrer dans la cheminée tandis qu'un autre sorcier apparaissait un peu plus loin.

– Les Trois Balais ! articula distinctement le rouquin en lançant la poudre, avant de disparaître dans un grondement de flammes.

Harry s'approcha de l'âtre avec appréhension. Il se saisit de la poudre, prit une profonde inspiration, et cria à son tour le nom de sa destination.

À nouveau, comme quand il s'était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se sentit aspiré comme dans un tourbillon géant. Mais cette fois-ci, cela lui sembla moins terrible, d'une part parce qu'il était préparé, mais aussi, espérait-il, parce que ça se passait sans erreur d'aiguillage.

ooo

Et en effet, Harry se retrouva cette fois dans une salle encombrée de tables et de chaises d'une petite auberge cossue, juste derrière Ron qui époussetait sa robe. Deux sorcières étaient en train de siroter un verre à une table non loin, tandis qu'un vieux sorcier à la cape pourpre était accoudé au comptoir, mais à part eux et la tenancière qui servait une bière à ce dernier, la salle était vide. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure d'affluence. La tenancière, une jolie blonde aux courbes généreuses, s'avança vers eux un balai à la main.

– Bonjour les enfants, dit-elle aimablement en essuyant la cendre qu'ils avaient déversée en arrivant. On m'a prévenue de votre venue.

Elle tira ensuite deux chaises et les invita à s'asseoir.

– Restez tranquilles par ici, je vais venir vous apporter à manger un peu plus tard. En début d'après-midi, l'école doit vous envoyer un professeur. Il vous fera visiter le village pour vous faire patienter, puis il vous emmènera vers dix-huit heures trente à la gare où vous rejoindrez vos camarades descendus de l'Express.

La sorcière, nommée Madame Rosmerta, retourna s'occuper un moment de ses clients, et d'autres qui commençaient à arriver à mesure que midi approchait. Harry remarqua que Ron suivait des yeux les mouvements gracieux de ses hanches, ponctués des coups secs de ses talons hauts sur le parquet. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça, songeant à nouveau aux événements étranges de la matinée.

Il les ressassa un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la barrière s'était retrouvée scellée. Il repensa alors à l'avertissement de Dobby : quelque chose de très mauvais se tramait à Poudlard. Cette barrière défectueuse en était-elle le premier et fort bénin symptôme ?

Finalement, ces sombres pensées furent dissipées par le délicat fumet d'un appétissant ragoût qui vint lui titiller les narines. Madame Rosmerta leur apporta de généreuses portions accompagnées de légumes et les laissa manger tranquillement. Elle leur précisa que le professeur serait là dans une heure.

– Tu penses que ce sera qui ? demanda Ron en engloutissant sa viande.

– McGonagall ? C'est la responsable de notre maison, après tout.

Ron secoua la tête, la mine dubitative.

– Ça m'étonnerait. Elle s'occupe d'accueillir les première année, et elle doit préparer la cérémonie de la répartition. Tu imagines que ce soit Rogue ?

– Non, je n'imagine vraiment pas, répondit Harry en riant. C'est le dernier que je verrais s'attarder à flâner avec nous à Pré-au-Lard...

Une heure plus tard, ils eurent la réponse à leur question. Ils étaient en train de finir de manger de délicieuses glaces quand une voix charmeuse retentit.

– Ma chère Rosmerta, quel immense plaisir que de vous revoir !

La sorcière rougit un peu en s'avançant vers le sorcier à la cape vert émeraude qui venait de rentrer dans l'auberge.

– Mr Lockhart, minauda-t-elle, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Soudain, Harry eut très envie de remonter le temps et de finalement venir en voiture volante.

ooo

_**Conséquences à long terme** : Une petite histoire sans importance, n'est-ce-pas ? Ah si, il y a quand même une toute petite conséquence. Harry et Ron meurent dans d'atroces souffrances, dévorés par les enfants d'Aragog vers la fin du tome. Pas de Ford Anglia sauvage pour leur sauver la mise, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau._

_Détail, détail..._


	5. Sirius Black et le rat cordé

**Sirius Black et le rat cordé**

_**Contexte** : Dans la cabane hurlante, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ont rendu à Peter Pettigrow son apparence normale, lui qui se faisait passer pour le rat de Ron. Ils ont convaincu Harry qu'il était le responsable de la mort de ses parents et qu'il s'était servi de Sirius comme d'un bouc émissaire. Mais au moment où les deux sorciers s'apprêtaient à tuer le traître, Harry s'est interposé et a demandé à ce qu'il soit plutôt livré aux autorités. Il ne voulait pas que les deux meilleurs amis de son père deviennent des meurtriers._

Sirius abaissa sa baguette en même temps que Lupin. Après tout, le gamin avait peut-être raison, James l'aurait sans doute voulu ainsi.

– Tu es la seule personne qui ait le droit de décider, dit-il à son filleul. Mais pense... pense à ce qu'il a fait.

Harry avait le regard déterminé de celui qui a pris une décision irrévocable.

– Il ira à Azkaban, répéta-t-il. Si quelqu'un mérite d'y être enfermé, c'est bien lui...

– Très bien, dit Lupin. Écartez-vous, Harry.

Harry hésita.

– Je vais simplement le ligoter, dit Lupin.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Sirius. Il va à nouveau se transformer en rat et filer rejoindre la vermine.

– S'il ose essayer, nous l'abattrons. Si cela convient à Harry, bien sûr.

Harry hocha la tête tout en s'écartant, mais alors que Lupin s'apprêtait à conjurer des cordes pour ficeler le sorcier, Sirius intervint de nouveau.

– Je serais plus tranquille si on l'assommait. De toute façon, remarqua-t-il en montrant du menton la silhouette inanimée de Rogue, on sera bien obligés de faire léviter l'autre, là, donc un de plus ou un de moins...

Pettigrow fit une grimace en voyant Harry hausser les épaules. Lupin brandit à nouveau sa baguette magique.

– Stupéfix !

Le petit sorcier eut à peine le temps de lever les mains comme pour se protéger dérisoirement du sortilège qui le frappa de plein fouet, et il s'effondra comme une masse sur le plancher.

– Il aura son compte pour un moment, dit Lupin en reportant ensuite son attention sur Ron. Fais-moi voir ta jambe, il va falloir te mettre une attelle en attendant que tu voies Madame Pomfresh. Elle est plus compétente que moi pour soigner ce genre de choses.

Il se pencha sur le rouquin et tapota la jambe fracturée de sa baguette en murmurant _« Ferula »_. Des bandages et une attelle se fixèrent soigneusement sur la blessure, et Ron put alors poser le pied par terre pour éprouver le raccommodage. La douleur s'était bien estompée. Ron sourit faiblement.

– C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, dit-il. Merci.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'avança vers Rogue qui était toujours étendu par terre, inconscient. Il lui prit le pouls.

– Il n'a rien de grave. Mais avec vos trois sorts combinés, il va dormir un moment encore. Ça va nous faciliter la tâche. On va les emmener tous les deux.

Lupin prononça _« Mobilicorpus »_ par deux fois, et Pettigrow et Rogue se retrouvèrent debout. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient soulevés par des fils invisibles, tels des marionnettes géantes. Leurs pieds pendaient à quelques centimètres du sol.

– Allons-y, grogna Sirius.

D'un bond léger, le fidèle Pattenrond sortit le premier de la pièce, devançant les deux sorciers inconscients et leur étrange escorte.

ooo

Cela faisait longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'amuser un peu. Il menait Rogue dans le tunnel de la pointe de la propre baguette de son ancien condisciple, et prenait un plaisir pervers à ne pas se préoccuper de l'empêcher de racler le plafond par moments. Pendant ce temps, il gardait un œil sur les autres qui avançaient devant lui, Pattenrond tout devant, la queue touffue bien dressée comme un point de ralliement, la jeune Hermione qui aidait son ami Ron à marcher, Lupin qui menait Peter à la baguette, et bien sûr Harry, son filleul, le dernier membre valable de sa famille.

– Tu sais ce que ça signifie, de livrer Pettigrow ? dit-il soudain.

– Vous êtes libre, répondit Harry.

Certes, et c'était une sensation grisante d'y penser, mais ce à quoi Sirius réfléchissait, c'était à l'opportunité de rattraper le temps perdu avec son filleul, et de respecter la parole qu'il avait donnée à James bien longtemps avant. Il lui avait promis, alors, de s'occuper de son fils le cas échéant. C'était presque dans une autre vie, mais la voix de son ami résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

ooo

_Sirius propose à Harry de quitter les Durlsey et de venir s'installer avec lui. Harry accepte plutôt deux fois qu'une, bien entendu. Ils finissent ensuite tous par sortir dans le parc. _

ooo

Soudain, il y eut une éclaircie dans le ciel, de faibles ombres se dessinèrent. À présent, la lueur du clair de lune baignait les alentours.

La silhouette flottante grassouillette de Peter Pettigrow s'arrêta soudain. Sirius vit que Lupin avait baissé sa baguette, et passa de la surprise à l'horreur quand il comprit ce qui se passait. Le retour de Lunard, la métamorphose du lycan, un événement auquel il n'avait pas assisté depuis presque quinze ans. Sirius arrêta Harry du bras. Hermione et Ron continuaient leur chemin derrière Pattenrond, inconscients du danger.

– Hermione ! Ron ! Fuyez ! cria-t-il.

Il repoussa la silhouette de Rogue sur le côté et s'interposa entre son filleul et Lupin qui poussa un sinistre grognement. La transformation se fit rapidement, toujours aussi terrifiante et saccadée, inhumaine, douloureuse même à regarder, aux antipodes de la transformation magique harmonieuse d'un Animagus. Sirius savait qu'il n'avait qu'une solution pour sauver les enfants, et se transforma en chien.

Il se précipita d'un bond sur son ami loup-garou, et lui planta les crocs dans le cou pour le tirer en arrière loin des enfants et de l'infâme silhouette de Pettigrow. Et ils se battirent férocement, Sirius gardant à l'esprit son objectif premier : éloigner toujours plus le danger vers la forêt interdite.

ooo

Harry resta un long moment figé à regarder le sinistre spectacle, puis se retourna vers ses deux amis et vers les deux sorciers inconscients, immobiles, qui flottaient toujours au-dessus du sol.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il en réprimant un frisson.

– On peut essayer de pousser Pettigrow jusqu'au château, répondit Ron avec une moue dubitative. Dans un premier temps, on laisse Rogue par ici. Pettigrow est plus important.

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête, mais au même instant, un hurlement retentit au loin. Le loup-garou s'enfuyait pour de bon dans la forêt. Sirius revint vers eux, toujours sous l'apparence du gros chien noir. Il saignait, des plaies suintantes zébrant le pelage sur son museau et son dos. Il reprit alors son apparence humaine.

– Tout va bien, les enfants ? grogna-t-il.

Les trois hochèrent la tête, soulagés qu'il ait réglé le problème, et tristes pour le professeur Lupin. Sirius ramassa la baguette magique qu'il avait laissée tomber dans l'échauffourée et regarda les deux sorciers flottants.

– On va ramener Peter, c'est le plus important. On verra pour Severus plus tard.

D'un geste de la main, il rompit le charme qui maintenait Rogue en l'air, et le maître des potions s'affaissa dans l'herbe. Il brandit alors sa baguette et fit à nouveau avancer Pettigrow. Flanqué des trois enfants et d'un Pattenrond remis de ses frayeurs, il avança avec précaution en direction du château.

Tandis qu'ils avaient parcouru environ la moitié de la distance, Harry commença à éprouver une sensation étrange de froid. Sirius poussa un hoquet de frayeur, comme le jappement d'un chien maltraité, et s'effondra à genoux. Peter Pettigrow resta immobile devant eux.

Alors, Harry les vit. Une multitude de Détraqueurs, attirés par leur proie comme par un aimant, convergeaient autour d'eux. Le froid glacial commença à s'infiltrer au plus profond de ses entrailles, et un brouillard blanc à lui obscurcir la vue. De tous les côtés, des Détraqueurs surgissaient de l'obscurité et les encerclaient.

– Pensez à un souvenir heureux ! hurla Harry en levant sa baguette, clignant des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue, secouant la tête pour ignorer le cri qui commençait à s'élever en lui.

Sirius ne pouvait déjà plus réagir. Prostré, la tête dans les mains, il était déjà sous l'emprise du désespoir, lui qui avait tant subi. Hermione et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes, la terreur dans les yeux.

_– Je vais aller habiter chez mon parrain. Je quitte les Dursley à tout jamais._

Il se força à penser à Sirius, uniquement à Sirius, et se mit à scander.

_– Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum !_

Black fut secoué d'un frisson. Il roula sur le côté et resta étendu là, pâle comme la mort.

_– Tout va s'arranger. Je vais aller vivre chez lui._

_– Spero Patronum ! _Hermione, Ron, Aidez-moi !_ Spero Patronum !_

Mais Ron, affaibli par sa blessure, s'était déjà écroulé, et Hermione ne pouvait qu'articuler indistinctement en agitant mollement la main. Bientôt, les Détraqueurs ne furent qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, formant un mur solide autour.

_– SPERO PATRONUM !_ hurla Harry.

Un mince filet d'argent jaillit de sa baguette magique et flotta comme une brume devant lui. Au même moment, il sentit Hermione s'écrouler pour de bon. Devant lui, la silhouette de Peter s'affaissa.

À la faible lueur de son Patronus informe, il vit un Détraqueur s'arrêter tout près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à traverser le nuage d'argent que Harry avait fait surgir de sa baguette magique, et reporta donc son attention sur le corps inconscient de Pettigrow.

– Il mourra, finalement, pensa Harry.

Ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas être interrogé et innocenter formellement Sirius. Bien sûr, sa présence même soulèverait des questions, mais sans doute ils n'admettraient pas s'être trompés. De toute façon, Sirius allait mourir avec lui dans quelques minutes, alors quelle importance ?

Le désespoir commença à submerger Harry tandis que le cri de sa mère affluait vers ses oreilles, et il vit avec horreur le Détraqueur sortir une main putréfiée de dessous sa cape et la porter vers sa cagoule. Le monstre écarta le tissu, laissant apparaître un visage cadavérique, dépourvu d'yeux, mais avec une bouche immense, un trou béant prêt à tout engloutir, qui aspirait l'air et les sentiments heureux autour.

Le monstre commença à se baisser vers Peter, tandis que Harry s'effondrait à son tour dans l'herbe moite. Le Patronus dérisoire disparut. Le cri de sa mère hurla dans ses oreilles. Ce serait le dernier son qu'il entendrait.

Alors, dans le brouillard qui l'engloutissait, il eut l'impression de d'apercevoir une lueur argentée qui devenait de plus en plus brillante. À bout de forces, tremblant, il fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder dans la direction d'où venait cette lumière. Il ne vit d'abord qu'une blancheur absolue qui l'entourait, mais il sentit son désespoir refluer, les cris de sa mère s'estomper, et il sentit que les Détraqueurs reculaient. Quelque chose les repoussait.

Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour lever la tête. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Dans la lumière argentée, un animal galopait majestueusement vers lui. Il avait le pelage d'une clarté lunaire, et portait haut une belle tête aux longs cils argentés. Une fois qu'il eut fait fuir tous les Détraqueurs autour, il fit volte-face, offrant aux regards son flanc gracile, puis partit dans la direction opposée. Il rejoignit une silhouette humaine qui leva la main pour flatter son encolure. Pendant un instant, Harry n'arriva pas à distinguer son sauveur. Sa vue se brouilla, mais il crut reconnaître quelqu'un d'étrangement familier. Puis il s'évanouit pour de bon.

ooo

– Une histoire stupéfiante... Vraiment stupéfiante... Un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort... Jamais rien entendu de semblable... Une chance que vous ayez été là, Rogue.

– Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

– Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, sans aucun doute.

– Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre.

– Bel animal, cette biche que vous aviez là. Vous avez bien fait de la garder en escorte jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Un Patronus capable de repousser des dizaines de Détraqueurs... Vous devriez être professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, pas de Potions.

– En fait, cela ne me déplairait pas, répondit Rogue avec un sourire en coin et l'air de ne pas y toucher. Mais c'est le directeur qui décide, bien entendu.

– Eh bien je lui en parlerai. Ça ne fait aucun doute que votre talent est sous-exploité. D'ailleurs, vous avez déjà assuré des cours de remplacement, me semble-t-il.

Rogue hocha la tête en silence. Il était aux anges. Il lui fallait maintenant pousser Lupin vers la sortie, ce qui serait tout à fait facile. Il suffirait de glisser une certaine information importante aux élèves.

Fudge se retourna vers un des sorciers convalescents. Le fameux Peter Pettigrow, revenu d'entre les morts. Sa présence, bien sûr, posait tout un tas de questions. Dumbledore n'avait pas manqué de suggérer que Black n'était peut-être pas aussi coupable qu'il avait semblé et même Rogue, qui détestait cordialement Black, n'avait pu qu'acquiescer.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh, qui intima à tout le monde de sortir.

– Si vous le permettez, ces enfants ont besoin de soin et de repos. Ils ont été durement éprouvés.

L'infirmière fusillait en particulier le ministre du regard, outrée de l'attaque des Détraqueurs sur des élèves.

– Nous sortons, mais nous emmenons Pettigrow, répondit Dumbledore en se tournant ensuite vers Rogue. Amenez-nous une potion de vérité, Severus.

Rogue se retira sans un mot.

– Vous avez rattrapé le loup-garou ? demanda Fudge.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

– Le professeur Lupin se terre au fond de la forêt, sans doute. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Pour l'instant je veux vraiment vérifier cette histoire que Sirius Black m'a racontée.

Sachant très bien que la vérité, quoique nécessaire, lui apporterait des tas d'ennuis, Fudge grimaça en suivant le directeur.

ooo

_**Conséquences à long terme** : Même si c'est Barty Croupton qui en est la pièce maîtresse, la capture de Pettigrow risque de faire complètement capoter le plan de Voldemort pour revenir. En effet, c'est Pettigrow qui capture Bertha Jorkins en Albanie, et en suivant c'est Bertha qui révèle la tenue du tournoi des trois sorciers et l'existence de Barty. En fait, il est possible que sans Peter, Barty ne rejoigne même pas Voldemort._

_Tout ça parce que quelqu'un se sera rendu compte que ficeler et menotter un Animagus rat, c'est débile quand on est des sorciers avec des pouvoirs magiques... à mon goût, la plus stupide stupidité de toute la série (mais tellement nécessaire au récit de Rowling, bien sûr)._

_En conséquence négative, Buck l'hippogriffe mourra. Il n'y a aucune raison que Harry soit renvoyé dans le temps puisque Pettigrow est capturé._

ooo

_**Note** : dans l'original, Harry du futur sauve Harry du passé, qui survit et peut donc remonter le temps pour se sauver, et la boucle est bouclée. Sauf que dans la première « occurrence temporelle », Harry est tué par le Détraqueur, donc ne peut pas remonter le temps pour se sauver, et la boucle est bouclée aussi. On est en fait face à un paradoxe temporel digne de Terminator (où le fils envoie son propre père dans le passé pour se donner naissance). La solution à ce paradoxe, c'est qu'à la première occurrence, quelqu'un d'autre puisse sauver Harry, et ce quelqu'un c'est forcément Rogue. On sait dans le livre qu'il arrive sur les rives du lac juste quand les Détraqueurs refluent. Donc si aucun Patronus ne les avait repoussés, il serait peut-être arrivé juste à temps pour intervenir lui-même. Puis, Harry remontant le temps pour sauver Sirius, il aurait lancé son propre Patronus, enlevant le besoin pour Rogue d'intervenir, et créant la boucle telle qu'on la connaît. En fait, dans mon récit, je n'ai fait que transposer cette idée que c'est Rogue qui repousse les Détraqueurs à la situation où Harry n'a pas à remonter le temps._


	6. Sirius Black et le rat cordé - Variantes

**Sirius Black et le rat cordé - Variantes**

_**Contexte** : Si l'on reprend la scène de la cabane hurlante et qu'on l'analyse attentivement, il y a en fait plusieurs grosses erreurs des personnages qui peuvent être corrigées (l'une d'entre elles a d'ailleurs été relevée en review). Le fait de ne pas assommer Peter était celle, à mon goût, qui portait le plus à conséquences, mais on peut aussi en regarder d'autres._

ooo

**Ron Weasley et le loup de la cabane**

_Le petit groupe est sur le point de partir, avec Peter prisonnier (on est de retour en version initiale, donc il est juste ficelé)._

– Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous s'enchaînent à cette chose, dit Black en touchant Pettigrow du bout du pied. Par mesure de précaution.

– Moi, dit Lupin.

– Pourquoi, vous venez ? demanda Ron, un accent de stupéfaction dans la voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

– Que voulez-vous dire, Ron ? demanda Lupin.

– Rogue l'a dit tout à l'heure : il est venu dans votre bureau pour vous donner votre potion que vous avez oublié de prendre. Ce ne serait pas dangereux de venir ?

– Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Lupin. J'avais oublié.

– C'est ta mauvaise période du mois ? railla Sirius.

La mort dans l'âme, Lupin convint qu'il devait rester là. Ce furent donc Ron et Hermione qui s'enchaînèrent à Pettigrow.

– Allons-y, grogna ensuite Sirius.

D'un bond léger, le fidèle Pattenrond sortit le premier de la pièce, ouvrant la voie aux autres.

ooo

_Le petit groupe traverse le parc sans histoires, jusqu'à ce que les Détraqueurs les rattrapent. _

ooo

Harry commença à éprouver une sensation étrange de froid, tandis que Sirius poussait un hoquet de frayeur, comme le jappement d'un chien maltraité, et s'effondrait à genoux. Hermione et Ron, toujours enchaînés à Pettigrow, s'immobilisèrent.

Alors, Harry les vit. Une multitude de Détraqueurs, attirés par leur proie comme par un aimant, convergeaient autour d'eux, glissant sur la pelouse du parc. Le froid glacial commença à s'infiltrer au plus profond de ses entrailles, et un brouillard blanc à lui obscurcir la vue. De tous les côtés, des Détraqueurs surgissaient de l'obscurité et les encerclaient.

– Pensez à un souvenir heureux ! hurla Harry en levant sa baguette, clignant des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue, secouant la tête pour ignorer le cri qui commençait à s'élever en lui.

Sirius ne pouvait déjà plus réagir. Prostré, la tête dans les mains, il était déjà sous l'emprise du désespoir, lui qui avait tant subi. Tandis que Rogue toujours inconscient flottait non loin, Hermione et Ron toujours enchaînés à Pettigrow se contorsionnèrent pour sortir leurs baguettes. Constatant cela, Harry vint se flanquer devant eux. Une petite voix s'éleva derrière lui.

– Moi, si vous le permettez...

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Peter disparaître. Il s'était transformé en rat et se perdait dans l'herbe et la pénombre. Ron et Hermione, vu leur situation, se préoccupèrent plus du fait qu'ils étaient maintenant bien plus libre de leurs mouvements que de la fuite de leur prisonnier. Harry pensa de même et reporta son attention sur les Détraqueurs.

Il se força à penser à Sirius, uniquement à Sirius, et se mit à scander.

_– Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum !_

Black fut secoué d'un frisson. Il roula sur le côté et resta étendu là, pâle comme la mort.

_– Tout va s'arranger. Je vais aller vivre chez lui._

_– Spero Patronum ! _Hermione, Ron, Aidez-moi !_ Spero Patronum !_

Mais Ron, affaibli par sa blessure, s'était déjà écroulé, et Hermione ne pouvait qu'articuler indistinctement en agitant mollement la main. Bientôt, les Détraqueurs ne furent qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, formant un mur solide autour.

_– SPERO PATRONUM !_ hurla Harry.

Un mince filet d'argent jaillit de sa baguette magique et flotta comme une brume devant lui. Au même moment, il sentit Hermione s'écrouler pour de bon. Derrière lui, la silhouette de Rogue s'affaissa.

À la faible lueur de son Patronus informe, il vit un Détraqueur s'arrêter tout près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à traverser le nuage d'argent que Harry avait fait surgir de sa baguette magique. Harry vit alors avec horreur le Détraqueur sortir une main putréfiée de dessous sa cape et la porter vers sa cagoule. Le monstre écarta le tissu, laissant apparaître un visage cadavérique, dépourvu d'yeux, mais avec une bouche immense, un trou béant prêt à tout engloutir, qui aspirait l'air et les sentiments heureux autour.

Harry s'effondra à son tour à genoux dans l'herbe moite. Le Patronus dérisoire disparut. Le cri de sa mère hurla dans ses oreilles. Ce serait le dernier son qu'il entendrait.

Alors, dans le brouillard qui l'engloutissait, il eut l'impression d'apercevoir une lueur argentée qui devenait de plus en plus brillante. À bout de forces, tremblant, il fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder dans la direction d'où venait cette lumière. Il ne vit d'abord qu'une blancheur absolue qui l'entourait, mais il sentit son désespoir refluer, les cris de sa mère s'estomper, et il sentit que les Détraqueurs reculaient. Quelque chose les repoussait.

ooo

Rogue se réveilla, ébloui par une lueur aveuglante. Intrigué, il puisa dans ses maigres forces pour lever la tête. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Dans la lumière argentée, un animal galopait majestueusement vers lui. Il avait le pelage d'une clarté lunaire, et portait fièrement une ramure au-dessus de sa tête. C'était un robuste cerf qui chargea les Détraqueurs, puis fit volte-face et partit dans la direction opposée, rejoignant le sorcier qui l'avait invoqué.

Rogue plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Ces lunettes, ces cheveux noirs en bataille... sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

Finalement, quand le calme fut revenu dans le parc, Rogue trouva la force de se relever, et vit les enfants affaissés autour de lui. Étrangement, parmi eux se trouvait Harry Potter.

ooo

_**Conséquences à long terme** : Dans cette situation, Harry est ses amis sont sauvés par le Harry du futur, comme dans le roman, puisque Peter s'est enfui et qu'il faut donc bien remonter le temps pour sauver Sirius._

_La différence est que Rogue peut avoir non pas un soupçon mais une certitude que Harry a manipulé le temps pour faire évader Sirius. Comme disait Dumbledore, « il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie ». Bon, eh bien c'est loupé..._

ooo

**Remus Lupin et la carte du maraudeur**

_Un peu plus tôt, Remus est dans son bureau et observe la carte du maraudeur car il soupçonne que Harry cherchera à aller chez Hagrid pour l'exécution de Buck l'hippogriffe._

Remus scrutait la carte du maraudeur. Harry atteignant sans problème la cabane de Hagrid en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, il reporta son attention sur le bureau de Dumbledore. La question était de savoir si les agents du ministère risquaient de surprendre les trois enfants.

Dans le bureau du directeur, quatre noms flottaient. Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil, avec en vis-à-vis, outre le ministre Cornelius Fudge, un nommé Alistair Tournemol, sans doute une huile quelconque de la commission. Un peu plus en arrière, Walden Macnair se promenait de long en large. Lupin imaginait très bien l'infâme bourreau faire les cent pas en attendant de pouvoir enfin faire son office.

Bientôt, les quatre sorciers se dirigèrent vers la sortie du château afin d'aller exécuter l'hippogriffe. Lupin les suivit un instant des yeux, puis, alors qu'ils avaient atteint le perron, il déplaça la vue de la carte vers la cabane de Hagrid. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à la porte de derrière, en train de s'esquiver.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. C'était écrit en toutes lettres, aux noms de Potter, Granger et Weasley se mêlait celui de Pettigrow.

Remus resta un instant saisi devant cette apparition impossible. Peter Pettigrow, vivant ? Peter Pettigrow, à Poudlard avec le fils de James Potter ? Comment était-ce possible ? La carte était-elle défectueuse ?

Il continua à regarder le déplacement des noms. Les quatre personnages traversaient à présent le parc, quand un nouveau point apparut, qui se précipitait vers eux. Les lettres du nom de Sirius Black dansèrent devant ses yeux. Black, son ancien ami, le traître, l'assassin. Il vit Black percuter le groupe, puis tirer avec lui Ron Weasley et Peter Pettigrow vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : le passage vers la cabane hurlante.

Il décida alors qu'il en avait assez vu. Il se leva vivement, prit la carte du maraudeur et quitta la pièce pour les rejoindre et tirer tout ça au clair.

ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus Rogue entrait dans le bureau de Lupin, avec un gobelet fumant et malodorant à la main. Il apportait sa potion au loup-garou, mais visiblement, celui-ci avait quitté sa tanière. Rogue s'avança, regarda au hasard sur le bureau les divers papiers épars mais ne trouva rien qui puisse lui indiquer où était passé son confrère. Il pouvait bien se contenter de laisser le gobelet ici, mais si le professeur Lupin ne repassait pas par ici...

Si le professeur Lupin ne repassait pas par ici, alors les élèves de l'école couraient un grave danger. Rogue jura entre ses dents. Il avait dit depuis le premier jour au directeur que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'embaucher Lupin, mais pour autant sa satisfaction d'avoir eu raison était bien maigre face au péril qui se profilait.

Rogue n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où était passé Lupin. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule chose à faire.

ooo

_Pendant ce temps, dans la cabane hurlante, tout se passe de la même manière que dans l'original, à ceci près que Rogue n'apparaît pas – ce qui ne change en fait pas grand-chose. À la fin, tout le groupe quitte les lieux et émerge dans le parc de Poudlard. En sortant, Harry en profite pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité, puis tout le monde commence à traverser._

ooo

Soudain, il y eut une éclaircie dans le ciel, de faibles ombres se dessinèrent. À présent, la lueur du clair de lune baignait les alentours.

Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron s'immobilisèrent brusquement. Sirius se figea également, un bras tendu derrière lui pour faire signe à Harry et Hermione de s'arrêter.

Harry vit la silhouette de Lupin qui semblait pétrifié et remarqua que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler.

– Oh, là, là... bredouilla Hermione. Il n'a pas pris sa potion ce soir ! Il va devenir dangereux !

– Fuyez ! murmura Sirius. Fuyez ! Immédiatement !

Mais Harry, au contraire s'apprêta à se précipiter vers Ron qui était toujours enchaîné à Lupin. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit.

Albus Dumbledore, majestueux, s'avançait prestement vers eux. Son visage était grave, son regard concentré derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, et aucun sourire n'éclairait sa mine d'ordinaire joviale. Il brandissait sa redoutable baguette d'un air déterminé. Rogue le suivait un peu plus loin.

Tout se passa très vite. Lupin se transforma en loup-garou, sa tête s'allongeant, son corps se voûtant et un pelage apparaissant sur son corps. Dumbledore se mit en garde. Le loup-garou se libéra d'un geste de la menotte qui l'entravait. De la baguette de Dumbledore sortit alors un mince filament de feu, comme un lasso, qui s'enroula autour de la créature et la fit basculer en avant, incapable de bouger. Pettigrow en profita pour se jeter sur la baguette de Lupin tombée au sol, faisant tomber Ron au passage. Harry, alerté, lança un sortilège de désarmement qui fit mouche, faisant jaillir la baguette des mains du traître. Mais celui-ci avait de la ressource, et se transforma simplement en rat pour s'enfuir. C'était sans compter sur Sirius qui, ayant anticipé la manœuvre, se transforma en chien au même moment et lui sauta dessus, capturant la queue du rat sous sa grosse patte velue. Rogue et Dumbledore lancèrent alors chacun un sortilège de Stupéfixion, l'un sur Sirius, l'autre sur Pettigrow.

Tout ça en exactement douze secondes.

– Bon, maintenant, on va pouvoir essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe, lança Dumbledore d'un ton à nouveau paisible, aussi naturellement que s'il venait de proposer du thé.

Le directeur avait seulement deux Animagus frauduleux et un loup-garou à gérer, un ministre et une armée de Détraqueurs à contenir, des enfants innocents à protéger, et il devait en plus empêcher son maître des potions de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré. Autant dire que tout était parfaitement sous contrôle. Beaucoup plus facile que de repriser des chaussettes.

ooo

_**Conséquences à long terme** : On rejoint globalement les conséquences du chapitre précédent, Pettigrow étant capturé, tout va bien, sauf que Buck meurt. En tout cas, comme quoi prévenir le directeur, c'est toujours une bonne idée._


	7. Voldemort et le maître de la baguette

**Voldemort et le maître de la baguette**

_**Contexte** : Dans la cabane hurlante, Lord Voldemort a convoqué Severus Rogue et lui a confié son agacement de ne pas réussir à utiliser pleinement la Baguette de Sureau. Il ne sait pas qu'il discute en fait avec Rogue sous les yeux de Harry Potter caché non loin. Sous les yeux du jeune homme, il demande pourquoi le bâton de la Mort est une simple baguette pour lui, et non une arme formidable._

ooo

– … Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse, acheva le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il regarda dans les yeux son fidèle serviteur qui se tenait silencieux, sondant ses yeux noirs impénétrables. Jamais il n'avait réussi à pénétrer l'esprit de cet homme, et aujourd'hui encore, il ne parvint pas à savoir si Rogue avait tout compris, lui aussi. Cependant, il le savait perspicace.

– Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver.

– Maître...

– La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la baguette ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.

Levant le bras, le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda Rogue qui balbutiait en se saisissant de sa propre baguette magique en un geste de protection. Dérisoire réflexe, il allait mourir, comme tant d'autres maîtres de la baguette avant lui, tué par son successeur. Il allait mourir comme Dumbledore, comme Grindelwald, comme Gregorovitch et tant d'autres anonymes...

Voldemort suspendit son geste, l'air interdit. Il repensait à une cellule de la forteresse de Nurmengard, dans la plus haute et sinistre tour. Un sorcier au visage émacié à l'extrême ricanait, le plus puissant mage noir de son époque qui n'était plus qu'un vieux débris prisonnier. Il avait, lui, Lord Voldemort, abrégé les souffrances de Gellert Grindelwald, qui avait été enfermé là par Albus Dumbledore bien des années plus tôt.

– Il ne l'avait pas tué... murmura Voldemort.

Rogue, face à lui, restait immobile, le bras à demi-levé, n'ayant sans doute pas réellement songé à faire usage de sa baguette. Voldemort choisit de l'ignorer. Il avait peut-être une raison valable d'épargner son très précieux allié, mais il devait encore y réfléchir plus avant, et de son côté, il savait que Rogue ne tenterait rien. En fait, le sorcier aux cheveux graisseux se contentait de l'observer d'un air stupéfait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était épargné.

Voldemort retourna au point où il en était dans sa réflexion. Dumbledore n'avait pas tué Grindelwald. Les rapports parlaient d'un formidable duel entre les deux hommes, où le mage noir avait été vaincu et capturé. Dumbledore avait vaincu le propriétaire de la baguette et s'en était rendu maître sans le tuer.

Mais était-ce bien la vérité ? Était-on sûr que Dumbledore avait vraiment maîtrisé la baguette ? N'avait-il pas, comme lui, possédé la baguette sans l'appréhender tout à fait ? Et d'ailleurs, Grindelwald n'avait pas non plus tué Gregorovitch. Peut-être que Grindelwald n'avait lui non plus jamais été le maître de la baguette. Ce qui pourrait d'ailleurs expliquer que Dumbledore ait pu le vaincre en duel. Mais dans ce cas, qui était le maître ? Celui qui avait donné la mort.

– Je les ai tués, tous les deux, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il fixait Rogue des yeux et vit que celui-ci baissait imperceptiblement le bras, comme s'il comprenait qu'il n'allait sans doute pas mourir. Il plissait également les paupières, pris d'une intense réflexion, semblant tenter de comprendre le cheminement de pensée de son maître. Des pensées qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il avait lui-même tué le fabricant de baguettes, donc il devrait être l'héritier légitime de celle-ci. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait aussi tué Grindelwald, et seul Dumbledore n'avait pas péri de sa main.

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette. Finalement, Rogue devrait mourir lui aussi, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

À moins que...

Il se figea, tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit, une idée répugnante, une idée abjecte. Et si tuer était en fait inutile ? Et si Dumbledore avait bien été le maître de la baguette sans pour autant tuer le précédent propriétaire, simplement en le vainquant ? Rien n'était sûr. Le grand pouvoir d'Albus Dumbledore n'était peut-être dû qu'à un extraordinaire talent intrinsèque.

Cependant, Grindelwald s'était, à l'évidence, servi de la Baguette de Sureau pour asseoir son pouvoir. Il avait donc obtenu la maîtrise de la baguette sans tuer, même sans combattre. Partant de là, Dumbledore devait avoir hérité de la baguette en battant le mage noir en duel. Donc...

Pour la troisième fois, Voldemort se prépara à frapper, mais une autre vision s'imposa dans son esprit. Il revit le visage oblique d'Amycus Carrow, presque un an plus tôt, qui lui rapportait la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

– Le petit morveux Malefoy, disait le sorcier, il a désarmé le vieux Dumby, mais après ça il n'a pas pu le tuer. Alors c'est Rogue qui s'en est chargé.

Voldemort soupira et baissa sa baguette.

– Finalement, je ne vais pas te tuer, Severus.

Rogue avait toujours le bras à demi levé et regardait son maître avec un regard stupéfait.

– J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose de très important. Je vais ordonner que les combats soient suspendus. Je veux que tu retrouves Drago Malefoy et que tu l'amènes devant moi.

Puis il se désintéressa tout à fait de Rogue et quitta la pièce, le serpent dans son enveloppe protectrice flottant toujours à côté de lui.

ooo

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Lord Voldemort, magiquement amplifiée, résonna contre les murs et le plancher et se fit entendre jusqu'à Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard.

– Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait-il. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure.

Le discours continua ainsi, tandis qu'à travers la fente entre la caisse et le mur, Harry pouvait distinguer Rogue, immobile, encore sous le choc d'être passé si près de la mort. Il sembla méditer ce qui venait de se passer avant de se retirer à son tour. À ce moment, Harry pointa sa baguette sur la caisse qui lui bouchait la vue. Elle se souleva à deux centimètres du sol et s'écarta sans bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce et la traversa pour se retrouver dans la grande salle de la cabane hurlante.

Il marqua un brusque temps d'arrêt, et Ron manqua lui rentrer dedans. Lord Voldemort continuait à parler les yeux fermés, avec un peu plus en retrait Rogue en conversation avec Lucius Malefoy et un mangemort inconnu.

Harry se figea, espérant ne pas avoir été entendu. Il sentit son sang se glacer quand Rogue jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la pièce où il se trouvait et cessa un instant de parler, écarquillant une fraction de seconde les yeux. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, car il se remit à donner à voix basse des instructions à ses deux interlocuteurs qui se retirèrent rapidement. Rogue les regarda s'éloigner, observa son maître qui finissait son discours, et se mit en marche.

Contre toute attente, il se dirigea alors vers le fond de la salle, vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, qui retint son souffle. Il arriva à un mètre du trio sous la cape d'invisibilité et s'arrêta. Il regarda le vide devant lui, et à la grande stupéfaction de Harry, forma silencieusement sur ses lèvres le mot « Potter » et rangea ostensiblement sa baguette dans les replis de sa robe avant de faire un discret signe de tête vers la porte de sortie. Puis il se dirigea vers cette porte et disparut. Sans être le moins du monde sûr que c'était une bonne idée, Harry lui emboîta le pas.

Harry sortit dans une nuit toujours profonde et étoilée. Le discours de Lord Voldemort était maintenant terminé, et il régnait un étrange silence dans Pré-au-Lard. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : des dégâts importants montraient que le village avait lui aussi souffert de violents combats. Au point, d'ailleurs, qu'on avait annulé le sortilège de couvre-feu – de toute manière les Détraqueurs avaient renforcé l'assaut de Poudlard et ne pouvaient donc pas garder Pré-au-Lard en même temps.

Rogue s'éloignait d'un pas nonchalant en direction de la forêt. Harry, Ron et Hermione le suivirent en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, mais Harry se demandait si cette précaution en valait bien la peine. Assurément, Rogue se doutait qu'on le suivait. Son attitude était stupéfiante.

Finalement, quand le village sortit de vue derrière les arbres, Rogue s'arrêta et se mit à simplement attendre.

– Ne vous retournez pas ! lança Harry.

Rogue n'esquissa pas un mouvement.

– Que voulez-vous ? poursuivit le jeune homme.

– Je préfèrerais que vous lanciez une sphère de silence autour de nous, par sécurité.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Hermione qui lança le sortilège. La bulle les engloba tous les trois, empêchant quiconque à l'extérieur d'entendre ce qui se dirait à l'intérieur. Satisfait, Rogue reprit la parole.

– J'ai un message pour vous.

– Je sais. Il veut que je me rende à lui pour éviter à d'autres de mourir.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça. J'ai un message de la part de Dumbledore.

– NE PRONONCEZ PAS CE NOM !

Le rugissement retentit dans la bulle, au point que malgré le charme à l'œuvre, instinctivement, Rogue regarda de droite et de gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne venait.

– Comment osez-vous prononcer ce nom... poursuivit Harry. Vous l'avez tué, alors qu'il vous faisait confiance.

– Je l'ai tué parce qu'il avait raison de me faire confiance, parce qu'il me l'a demandé. J'ai toujours travaillé pour lui.

Quelques instants de silence passèrent. Harry n'en revenait pas.

– Vous êtes complètement fou...

– Ce serait trop long à expliquer dans le détail, et nous manquons cruellement de temps, mais je peux fournir une preuve. Pour cela, il faut que je sorte ma baguette.

– Ne vous avisez pas de faire le moindre geste !

– Je ne vais pas lancer un sortilège qui pourrait vous blesser, s'impatienta Rogue. Et si je ne me trompe pas, derrière moi se trouvent non pas un, mais trois sorciers aguerris, leurs baguettes pointées sur moi. Prenez les précautions que vous jugerez nécessaires.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants et enleva la cape d'invisibilité. Il lança un charme de protection devant lui, qui scintilla faiblement dans la nuit, puis fit un signe de tête à ses amis. Chacun d'eux vint se placer d'un côté de Rogue, lançant à leur tour un sortilège. Les trois jeunes gens brandirent leur baguette, prêts à frapper.

– Bien... vous êtes quelqu'un de prudent, Potter. Rien d'étonnant, dans cette situation.

Très lentement, Rogue glissa les doigts dans sa robe, en sortit sa baguette et la brandit devant lui. Vue de l'extérieur, la scène aurait parue extraordinaire, avec trois sorciers protégés par des boucliers magiques, et un quatrième au milieu d'eux qui leur tourne le dos, bras levé devant lui.

Rogue fit enfin un geste majestueux de la main.

– Spero Patronum !

Des volutes argentées jaillirent, s'entrecroisèrent et se mêlèrent en une forme animale de grande taille, d'abord indistincte, qui trotta quelques pas avant de se retourner et revenir à son invocateur. Quand elle arriva à portée, Rogue tendit doucement la main vers l'échine d'une biche éclatante aux longs cils et aux grands yeux tristes. De stupeur, Ron en baissa sa baguette.

– La biche... murmura-t-il. C'était vous ?

Rogue hocha la tête.

– Ah ! glapit Harry. Impossible. L'épée de Gryffondor, à un Serpentard ?

– Au directeur de Poudlard, objecta Rogue d'une voix dépourvue de sa morgue habituelle. Donnée par son prédécesseur avec ordre de vous la remettre.

Harry renifla avec incrédulité.

– Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit à nouveau Rogue, mais sachez que Dumbledore était mourant et je n'ai fait que mettre fin à ses souffrances. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre allégeance. Mis à part...

Il fit un signe de la main à la biche qui s'avança lentement vers Harry.

– … à la personne qui utilisait ce Patronus avant moi.

Harry demeura silencieux, méfiant, mais son bras qui tenait sa baguette se détendit imperceptiblement.

– J'ai un message pour vous de la part du professeur Dumbledore, reprit Rogue d'une voix tendue, et je crains que ce message ne soit déplaisant. Je devais vous le remettre quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres commencerait à protéger à tout prix son serpent. Il m'a dit de vous dire que...

Rogue prit une profonde inspiration, et un rictus douloureux se peignit sur son visage.

– … lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté de vous tuer, la première fois, et qu'il a été presque détruit, une partie de son âme a été arrachée et est venue se loger dans votre cicatrice. C'est la raison de votre connexion, la raison pour laquelle vous parlez aux serpents, et en conséquence...

– Il ne peut pas être détruit tant que je survis, coupa Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione poussa une exclamation affolée, mais Harry resta maître de lui-même.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit vous tuer de sa main, précisa Rogue.

– Comme c'est pratique, intervint Ron d'une voix furieuse, une excuse idéale pour faire exactement ce que votre maître espère ! Que Harry se livre sans broncher !

Harry se tourna vers son ami.

– Non, répliqua-t-il doucement, je pense qu'il dit la vérité. Ça explique bien des choses.

Harry fit disparaître son sortilège de protection et s'avança vers le Patronus, plongeant son regard dans ses grands yeux de biche.

– Il faut que je vous quitte, reprit Rogue. Le seigneur des Ténèbres veut que je lui retrouve Drago Malefoy et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

– Allez-vous lui livrer ?

– Mon rôle d'agent double s'arrête ici et maintenant. Je pensais plutôt conseiller au jeune Malefoy de fuir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Harry plissa les yeux.

– C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là, lança-t-il avec une pointe de dédain. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, avant votre arrivée, Drago a désarmé le professeur Dumbledore. Voldemort a sans doute compris que c'était lui et non vous le maître de la baguette de Sureau. Il a peut-être raison, ou peut-être tort.

ooo

_**Conséquences à long terme** : On peut difficilement parler de long terme à l'extrême fin de la saga. Rogue survit sans doute, mais ce n'est pas sûr, il peut très bien se faire tuer en pénétrant dans le château dans l'espoir de trouver Malefoy. Malefoy, à l'inverse, a une chance non nulle de mourir, si Rogue ne parvient pas à le protéger. Mais pour ce qui est de la scène finale, ça ne change pas grand-chose._

_Narrativement parlant, cette version est moins intéressante que l'original parce qu'on n'apprend pas grand-chose sur l'historique de Rogue. Rowling a dû se creuser la tête pour trouver comment donner toute l'information à ses lecteurs, il était impensable que Rogue vienne dire la vérité à Harry et passe un moment à lui expliquer dans le détail son enfance, d'où le coup de la Pensine. Mais cependant, le fait que Voldemort tue Rogue alors qu'il sait très bien, par exemple, que Grindelwald a seulement volé la baguette à Gregorovitch m'a toujours paru un peu gros. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que même en première lecture, avant de savoir la vérité, je me suis exclamé « C'est débiiiiile ! »_


End file.
